


Timeless

by morganmuffle



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-11
Updated: 2003-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganmuffle/pseuds/morganmuffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco fight and make up. Watch Hermione's reaction. A (timeless) H/D vignette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeless

"Well, Potter? Lose your way again? I mean it's not like we've been living here for the last five years or anything...!"

Draco watched as Harry's cheeks were stained red, with shame or anger he couldn't tell, and didn't care. No one could get Harry to react as fiercely as Draco could.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Harry's eyes were glittering now with an emotion that Draco was very familiar with.

"Well, go on. What's your excuse? Other than the obvious fact that you have the intellect of a three year old?"

Harry was straining now, looking for an excuse, any excuse, to make Draco pay. The feeling of power Draco felt over him was intoxicating, it made up for every slight he'd ever suffered at the hands of the Gryffindor and his house mates, and those that came from his Slytherin 'friends,' and even those that came from his father. It was like being drunk, the rush he got when he saw how Harry was affected by his words. In that last moment he was free. It was like he was spiralling further into madness, and there was no way of stopping himself from making that final comment, however much damage it did. This was the only time that Draco Malfoy lost control...ever.

"Do you need your mother to hold your hand and show you the way? Oh wait... I forgot... she can't."

And with that Harry descended on him, flailing arms and legs. The two collapsed into a writhing heap on the stone floor of the kitchens. Kicking, scratching, biting, hitting, twisting, struggling, pushing, pulling, wanting, needing, holding, kissing.

"DAD! They're fighting again! Come and stop them! DAAAAAD!"

At the high pitched wail Harry and Draco looked up from their positions, tangled in each other's arms just in time to see an extremely annoyed Ronald Weasley come into view behind his red faced son.

"Harry! Would you stop that! I know we're in your house but honestly, you know there are kids here, and I'm not explaining this one to James, or Hermione for that matter!"

At the reminder of Hermione's reaction to Hannah Weasley finding him and Draco in a similar position the month before, Harry jumped up guiltily. If she had been frightening as a schoolgirl, Hermione as an enraged parent was a sight that would strike terror into even the bravest of Gryffindors.

"Ron. Mate... I'm sorry. Can't we sort of not tell her... You know, it was hardly my fault anyway. I was just trying to get drinks for you guys. I can't help it if that git chose to follow me!"

"Hey...I resemble that remark! And I'd like to know just how long it takes to get drinks?"

Draco got up and looked at Harry from under his fringe

"I missed you, why else do you think I got so annoyed?"

If anyone had told a 15 year old Harry that in 10 years time he would melt at anything Draco did, he would have laughed himself sick but...

"Forgive me?"

The Boy Who Lived turned to his lover and proceeded to try and convince him just how he was forgiven when...

"MUUUUUUUM!"

For the second time James' wailing interrupted the two men, this time, however, they knew they were in BIG trouble. When Hermione Weasley entered, even Draco had the grace to look abashed. Molly Weasley at her worst had nothing on Hermione.

"What do you think you're doing! If you will insist on acting like teenagers could you please wait until my children are out of sight! You should know better. This is nothing new. You've been together longer than Ron and I, and we can restrain ourselves.

"More's the pity."

"...I heard that Ronald... And Draco, honestly! I just sent you to see what had happened to Harry and the drinks. Did I say you should proceed to rolling around on the floor with him..."

"But he hit me first!"

"I don't care who hit who first! You know as well as I do what happens when you antagonise him!"

Hermione glared at the two men in front of her, although by this point they resembled nothing more than two little boys caught raiding the cookie jar.

_Well,_ she thought, _it's not as if they seem to be able to control themselves. It's quite sweet actually... I wish Ron and I..._

"EWWWWWWW that's worse than Uncle Harry and Draco"

"Mum and Dad stop it!"

Harry laughed at the kids' disgust at their parents' antics and returned his attention to Draco.

"Feel like trying that again without the whole bruises part?"

"AH but that's the best bit!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my betas Raewae, Miretne, ally_cat and Arca who all did wounderful jobs, any mistakes are the product of me ignoring them! By the way, I really do mean "resemble" think about.


End file.
